


I'm Not Olaf (But I Like Warm Hugs)

by ichigohyun (letenthprince)



Series: a thousand words — tinysparks flashfic challenge [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Fluff, KidsAU, M/M, whipped chanyeollie, whipped-er baekhyunie uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letenthprince/pseuds/ichigohyun
Summary: Chanyeol hates the cold, but he loves Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: a thousand words — tinysparks flashfic challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	I'm Not Olaf (But I Like Warm Hugs)

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun writing this although it's my first time writing fluff, hope you'll enjoy this too〔´∇｀〕
> 
> will forever be thanking mod N for this fic fest. thank you so much for your hard work! ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)
> 
> ✨ dedicated to fuji <3

“Goood mowwwniiing, Baekwuuunieee!”

Baekhyun sighs on his seat as he hears his classmate’s voice from afar. With puffed cheeks, he turns his head towards the classroom door and sees his arch nemesis, the cucumber in his salad, the fallen bits of soggy cookies in his glass of milk, the ginger in his cup noodles, the nuts in his chocolates, the bitter taste in his medicines, the pineapple on his pizza—

“We meet again, Pwark Chanyor.”

He can only watch with furrowed brows and fists on his sides as he watches _Pwark Chanyor_ run towards him with his arms wide open, glasses sliding down his nose and chubby fingers stretching in the air as if it was clawing on something. Baekhyun feels his blood boil with anger at the sight.

Chanyeol encloses his _Baekwunie_ in his arms and hugs him tight. “Chanyeolie missed Baekwunie so much! Chanyeolie sad becwause Chanyeolie can’t play with Baekwunie at home. Chanyeolie cold becwause Chanyeolie can’t hug Baekwunie at home. Chanyeolie hate weekends.”

Baekhyun struggles in his arms for a moment as Chanyeol is double his size yet quickly gives up because speaking from everyday experience, he knows that he will not win against Chanyeol.

“I told you! My name is Baekhyun!” Baekhyun lifts his head up from where it is buried on Chanyeol’s chest and rests his chin on the latter’s sternum. “Baek! Heu! Yeon!”

Chanyeol just stares at him so he continues. “And stop hugging me every time you see me! It’s hot! My face feels hot! I feel sweaty and uncom—uncomfeu—“ Baekhyun stutters as he stumbles on big words. “I don’t like it!”

Eyes watering, Chanyeol’s embrace loosens and started sniffing. “Baekwunie shout at Chanyeolie… B-Baekwunie mad… Cha—chanyeolie sad…”

Chanyeol pushes himself away from Baekhyun and turns his back at him. Baekhyun is always mad at him for hugging him. He doesn’t like it. But Chanyeol learns that he doesn’t like it more when Baekhyun shouts at him.

It makes his heart hurt and his eyes sting. He hates it.

“Chanyori? I’m so—“

Baekhyun sighs for the second time this morning as Chanyeol runs away from him. He made Chanyeol cry, didn’t he?

He doesn’t like this odd heavy feeling in his chest and so Baekhyun concludes that he is tired for today.

He will just make it up to Chanyeol tomorrow. He will buy him his favorite candies.

Maybe hug him too. 

Baekhyun stomps his way back to his seat as he yet again leaves a bag full of Chanyeol’s favorite candies on the latter’s desk for the fourth time this week with Chanyeol walking away instead to play with their other classmates outside.

It’s now Thursday and Chanyeol is still not talking to him.

Baekhyun worked hard for his mother to buy him those candies. He even started eating the cucumbers on his meals for those. He also surrendered his gaming console for a week and Chanyeol isn’t even eating them.

It hurts Baekhyun to admit this but he misses his Chanyori’s morning hugs. He likes how Chanyeol smells; like baby powder and fabric conditioner.

Baekhyun isn’t fond of hugs. The only thing he hugs is his puppy Mongryong. He doesn’t like the hot and sticky feeling of human’s skin against his.

But he likes the warm feeling that he gets from Chanyeol’s hugs that rises from his stomach to his cheeks and now he misses it.

He turns his head towards the window only to see Chanyeol hugging someone.

For the second time this week, Baekhyun feels his blood boil with anger at the sight.

“Hey!” Baekhyun shouted unconsciously in his seat, feet quick on the ground as he walks over to them.

He feels his palms itch with the need to push someone away from a certain _someone_ and so he does.

“Kyungie!” Chanyeol turns to look at Baekhyun after helping his friend get up from the ground, dusting off the snow on his friend’s back. “Baekwunie why!”

“Hey Chanyori!” Baekhyun smiles at him like their classmate did not just run away crying to their teacher. “Let’s build a snowman?”

“No.” Chanyeol plays on the snow with his foot, not meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. “Baekwunie bad.”

Guilt flashes across Baekhyun’s eyes. “I’m sowwy for making you cry Chanyori, give hyung a chance? I’ll buy you something sweeter than candies!”

Chanyeol only shakes his head.

“Chanyori can’t love his Baekwunie hyung anymore because he’s bad?”

Chanyeol is still looking at the snow falling on his shoes, but doesn’t shake his head this time.

Still getting no response, Baekhyun only pouts. “Okay, then…”

He crouches and gathered a handful of snow from the ground in his hands. Smiling widely at Chanyeol, Baekhyun proceeds to drop it down his head.

“Lookie Chanyori! I’m a snowman! Weee!” Baekhyun remembers Chanyeol’s favorite movie. “I’m now Olaf!”

Chanyeol blows a raspberry, still not looking at Baekhyun. “Owaf like hugs. Baekwunie not like hugs.”

“Hey Chanyori?” Baekhyun walks closer to him, tipping his chin up to face him. “Look at me? Look at Baekwunie hyung?”

Chanyeol slowly looks at him, red tinting his cheeks due to the cold and the warmth from Baekhyun’s hand that goes straight to his chest. “W-why Baekwunie?”

“Maybe I’m not Olaf.” Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol in his arms and buries his face on his chest like what Chanyeol does to him before every day. “But I guess I like warm hugs now…”

He looks up at Chanyeol and tips his toes to place a light kiss on the latter’s nose.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

“...because of my Chanyori.”

Chanyeol hears their teacher telling them to get outside or they might catch a cold but he pays them no mind. He loves his Baekwunie again. His heart his happy.

“Baekwunie now wuv Chanyeollie?”

“Yes, I do!”

Chanyeol giggles. “More than anytwing?”

“Of course!”

“More than Mongryongie?”

“Um, Baekhyun hyung loves you both!”

It’s cold outside, and Chanyeol hates the cold.

But with Baekhyun hugging him like this, Chanyeol thinks that he wouldn’t mind.


End file.
